Two hearts that bond together
by Toomuchwords
Summary: Stella thinks she has a plan that's sure fire but will it work whne her plan backfires? First one. MXR


**(Musa's room in Alfea) **

Musa sat on her bed, humming quietly to herself. She wrote happily in her diary, jotting down every thought the popped into her head. She stopped and looked out her window. The image of Riven followed her wherever she went. She saw them hugging, laughing- even once they were kissing. She always shook it off, though. Riven was probably the most arrogant of them all. And she had no intention of letting him think that she was vulnerable to love. She sighed and put her diary back on her desk. Layla walked in. "Hey, are you still thinking about him?", she asked. Musa frowned. "Uh…no", she lied. Layla rolled her eyes. "C'mon girl, spill."

**(Riven and Sky's room in Redfountain)**

Riven sighed as he untied Helia's rope glove for him. In return, Helia was giving him romantic advice. Riven didn't quite understand why some guys just knew how to get girls. The only thing he was good at was being arrogant- and picking fights. He looked out the window. Through all the many girls he met- the fairies at Alfea seemed nice. Especially one- Musa. Riven didn't have the heart to tell her, though. Even if he didn't know she felt the same way. He didn't understand a lot of things. Helia was the one who awoke him from his deep thoughts. "I figured out a way for you to tell her how you feel", he said happily. After Helia explained it- Riven said a flat out no. It was just too romantic for him. He handed Helia his glove and walked outside.

**(The Alfea cafeteria) **

Miss. Varagonda silenced the girls. She smiled to herself. "Alright. Now. Six of our sophomores here will be on a test in Wilderness Survival. They are: Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora, Musa and Layla. The girls walked up front next to Miss. Varagonda. "Girls, you will be accompanied by five juniors at Redfountain. Brandon, Sky, Timothy, Helia and Riven." "Oh no", muttered Musa. "Oh yes", replied Layla, a smile planted on her face. "You seven will leave tomorrow- so today you will pack for a week's adventure."

**(Packing in Bloom's room) **

Stella frowned at the boys. "Must you be in here while we pack?" "Yes", replied Brandon, staring at a bra in her suitcase. "Perv…you know, us girls have to pack our girly products." Musa held up a pad. Timmy frowned. "A big band-aid?" The girls and guys laughed, leaving Timmy thinking what they were laughing about.

**(In Wizgiz's classroom)**

Stella walked into Wizgiz's office and smiled. "Why, hello Stella. Are you ready for your trip?" Stella smirked. "Can you do me a BIG favor?" "Well. I suppose…" "Yay! Ok, you will stow away on our trip and morph into Icy- then attack Musa and Riven'll save her and yeah." Wizgiz stroked his chin. "Ok. If it's for love- then sure." Stella squealed with happiness. "Thank You! Thank You!"

**(The Wilderness) **

Sky and Brandon led the way to the camping site. It was quite beautiful. Everyone's eyes were on it. All except Stella- who was trying to fix her broken heel. The boys set up camp while the girls explored. Helia took Flora on a walk through the forest so they could study the many varieties of plants. Brandon helped Stella on her quest to fix her heel, while they sat in the forest. Bloom and Sky gathered firewood form the forest. Timmy and Tecna went down the cliff to the lake to see the supply of h20. Only Musa, Layla, and Riven were left at camp. Layla smirked. "I'm gonna help Bloom with the firewood." Musa walked over to Layla. "I'm going…" "NO!", screeched Tune, Musa's pixie. "Tune, I told you to stay at Alfea!" "None of the other pixies did." Piff appeared on Layla's shoulder. "Well, we're going to go get firewood", said Layla, grabbing Piff and Tune and walking away.

**(In the Redfountain Aircraft) **

Wizgiz sat in the back of the aircraft, practicing for his little show. He had got the Icy transformation down quite well. He looked at his watch. It was time. He started to get up but then he could swear he heard a voice. "Hello Wizgiz, long time no see." "Huh?" Suddenly he was thrown to the back of the aircraft, unconscious. "Tie him up", muttered a voice.

**(In the forest)**

Stella made sure to tell everyone that if they heard screams or yelling it was just Musa and Riven bonding- which they all gave looks as reply. She was about to run to the ship to tell Wizgiz, then she saw him in the form of Icy- approaching Musa and Riven. Stella smiled. Musa was so gonna thank her.

**(At camp)**

Riven heard something in the bushes and looked over. "Who's there?", he asked. Stella watched in the bushes, giggling quietly. Riven looked around. "Where the hell is my saber?" Icy flew out and stood in front of Riven. "It's puppy and Miss Music together? What'd I miss?" "We're not together", muttered Riven through clenched teeth.

**(At camp)**

Musa saw that Rive had lost his saber. She started to transform. "Riven, I've got it", she yelled. "Sonic boom!", she screamed and threw a hit at Icy. Icy fell back. "Stupid little…", she muttered and hit Musa with an ice storm. Musa smashed against a tree. "oh crud", muttered Riven looking around. Stella ran back to the ship to get his saber.

**(The Redfountain aircraft)**

Stella ran to the back and gasped. Wizgiz was tied up! "Oh my god! They really are fighting Icy!", screamed Stella.

**(At camp)**

Icy hit Riven with an ice blast and he fell out to the edge of the cliff. She was about to finish him off when Musa came up behind her and blew her away. Far away. She fell down. Riven ran over to her and picked her up just as she transformed back into human form. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Put me down!", she jabbed him in the stomach. She looked straight into his cobalt blue eyes and kissed him square on the lips. He pulled away from her. "Did you just kiss me?", he asked. "Well, at least I was brave enough!", she replied hotly. He sneered. "You think I'm a coward?" "Yes!" He pulled her toward him and kissed her for what seemed forever. Forever was actually two minutes. That was until Stella ran to them and yelled. "I worked! I'm a genius!" Musa pulled away form him. "What do you mean? You planned this!" "Uh…" Musa stepped towards her. "Musa…please…don't hurt me!" "Yeah right!" Musa started to chase after Stella. The screams of Stella attracted the others and they watched Stella yelling her lungs off while Musa looked like she was about to commit murder.

**(At Alfea, the night after)**

Musa looked at her journal once again and started to scribble. She kept writing that Riven had finally kissed her. She sighed and stared out the window. This time when she thought of Riven she thought of the real future that was in store for them- not the fake one.

**(Redfountain, the same night)**

All that day the boys had teased Riven about his kiss. He knew it would go on and on until something better than that happened. Which he knew wouldn't. He lie on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Helia was busy writing a poem or something. Helia was the only one who didn't torment Riven about Musa. "I'm done", said Helia. Riven looked over at his drawing, instead of nature it was of Musa. A pretty one, too. "Here- it's for you." Riven stared at it and looked back out the window. He and Musa were two minds that thought apart- but two hearts that bonded together.


End file.
